The Disaster At An All Male High School
by Luke Patterson1
Summary: Arashi Karu, an Ultimate Storm Chaser, along with 20 other male students, was captured and locked in Hope's Peak Academy for Male Students. Forced to attend a killing game, would they all keep to their hope, or would they fall into despair?


Arashi Karu is what I am called. I am a mere Storm Chaser, whom some people think is brave and courageous, while others say that it is just wasting your life. I mostly do it for entertainment, but sometimes I get hired to do it for other researchers. Yesterday, I received a letter from an Academy called Hopes Peak, in which said that I had been invited to take part in their trial of the new All Male Academy, or AMA for short. I got really excited because, you know, Hopes Peak is like, the coolest, most advanced school worldwide. I've packed everything I need for school last night, but I was too excited I took the things out and packed it over and over again til morning. Somehow I didn't get tired. Before leaving, I waved my teammate goodbye.

"Bye Matt, I'll see ya later."

He just looked at me and gently smiled. Gosh, I hope working alone for a morning wouldn't be too hard for him. After leaving my place, I rushed to the address mentioned in the letter.

"Turn left here and..."

I looked up from the letter and in front of my eyes was the AMA - All Male Academy.

"Let's go I guess."

I thought to myself, as I walked pass the giant iron gate like any other schools. But, as soon as I passed the main door, something happened... Something was sprayed at me... I lost my consciousness...

...

...

...

That's when my story began.

After an unknown amount of time sleeping, I found myself lying on the floor of a classroom.

"What the..."

I asked myself, while pulling myself up from the floor and dusting off my clothes.

"Ughh..."

Suddenly, a pain emerged in my head, making me lose my balance for a short time. I grabbed the side of the desks around me to rebalance myself.

"What is this place...?"

After five minutes trying to regain my consciousness, I looked around the class I was in.

"Iron panels... CCTVs..."

I tilted my head confusedly, when suddenly...

"EVERY STUDENT PLEASE ARRIVE AT THE SCHOOL GYM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE TO HEAR THE PRINCIPLE'S ANNOUNCEMENT!"

"Jeez..."

I covered my ear as a reflex to the annoyingly loud noise, but not enough to miss the announcement. Pulling the classroom door to a side, I took a peek at the hallway, it was lighted up pretty well, so this school maybe not so bad after all.

"But still, can't judge a storm by its wind speed."

I mumbled to myself a lame joke as I walked along the hallway. There were a lot of rooms on that hallway, but only one door that the light above which was working.

"It's gotta be this one then."

I took a deep breath as I grabbed the door handle, pulled it down and pushed it in.

"Another one? This is getting crowded..."

Said a guy in a black leather trench coat, a lighter color leather pants and brown leather shoes. God, that guy was addicted to leather clothes.

"According to my counting, he will be the twenty, uhh, first, yeah, twenty first student, right?"

Said a small boy in a dark green jacket with a fur-lined hood. As he finished saying, the guy in a grey scarf and a typical red and white school jacket who was standing next to the smaller boy gave him a confident nod.

I bowed down at the door and joined the other in the middle of the room.

"Where is the principle? Ugh... I fell on my way here because that announcement made me rush."

A guy in a dark purple beret and a bright electric blue hair sat on the ground, rubbing his knee.

"I hope you are ok. No one deserves to be in pain."

Said a guy in an unbuttoned reddish Hawaiian shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Because the principle isn't here yet..."

A boy in a grey hoodie raised his hand.

"...I suggest that everyone walk around and maybe, introduce yourself to the others, just to know more about each other and to kill time."

Everybody nodded in agreement, as they started making conversations with each other.

"I suppose that I start a conversation with somebody soon..."

I looked around and saw a guy leaning against the wall alone staring at everybody.

"Hello! My name is Arashi Karu, aka the Storm Chaser!"

I approached him and greeted him in the most friendly way that I could. The boy, who wore a black tank top, white shorts with a tattoo on his right arm, rolled his eyes and replied.

"Yuuto Ren, Ultimate Drug Dealer."

"Wait, Drug Dealer? Like, the... uh, illegal one?"

My eyes opened wide, expressing my surprise.

"Yeah, then what?"

He said back grumpily.

"Well, uh, I guess you have the guts to do against the law?"

I answered, still shocked by the fact that I was standing in front of a person that sells weed, pills and other kinds of stimulents.

"That's how I earn my living, boy. If you can't bear it, then don't."

He said with an annoyed tone of voice as he left to another part of the room. Did I do something that provoked him? I dont even know.

"Hahhhh..."

I sighed, as I went around to find another person to talk to. As I noticed the guy in the school jacket and scarf from before, I thought that it might be a good idea to talk to him.

"Howdy, how are you doing today, the name is Arashi Karu and the talent is Storm Chaser!"

I bowed down as a joke, but he didn't seem to be turned on by it.

"What do you want?"

He said, while staring at me. I stood straight up, still blushing because of the embarassing act I just did.

"Uhm, I guess we can introduce ourselves and-"

My line was cut off by a sharp voice.

"Koji Akuma. Ultimate Pyromaniac. Now get lost."

He said as he looked to his left to tell me to go away, flicking his red flamy hair.

"Okay... Bye then..."

I looked around the room and noticed a familiar face.

"Isn't this the famous Director Aaron Shimamoto?"

I came over and start "fanboy-ing" him, is that a thing?

"I really like your documentaries on the disastrous natural events around the world!"

He tipped his hat in response.

"I'm more well-known for other movies, why the documentaries?"

I scratched my head.

"Yeahh... That's the only kind that I watch. Oh yeah, it's Arashi Karu, Ultimate Storm Chaser."

"Oh I understand why now. Great to see you."

He handed out his right hand, offering a handshake, I grabbed his hand and shook it gently.

"Hey, you dont look that bad, maybe one day you should be in one of my project. Fancy?"

I gasped for a second.

"R-Really? I'd love to! Uhm, excuse me, I should go and say hi to the other as well, talk to you later."

I ran away and waved him goodbye. As I just turned around, a tall guy bumped into me, both fell on the ground.

"Gahh- I'm so sorry, are you ok?" I pulled myself up, while looking over to the other guy, he didn't seem to be able to stand up, so I gave him a hand.

"Ahh, thank you. Sorry that I bumped into you, I couldn't see anything."

He said, grabbing my shoulder as he tried to rebalance himself. I looked up at his face and noticed something peculiar.

"Yeah... How could you see if you have a blindfold on?"

I said, staring confusedly at the dark black blindfold he had on his face, covering his eyes.

"Well, even if I didn't have it on, I wouldn't see you either."

He smiled, there was some sadness in his tone.

"I'm permanently blind." Explained the man in the white robe.

"Oh... So sorry to hear that..."

I scratched my head, looking down at my feet. Nevertheless, I still could hear his chuckle.

"No no no. It's not your fault that Im blind, besides, I have lived with this for 14 years, and I am OK with it."

I could feel his hand placed on my head, ruffling my messy blonde hair.

"My name is Takahashi Kenshi, I am a Swordman, not a regular one, but the Ultimate Swordman!"

He exclaimed in happiness.

"Well..."

I looked up, still a little bit embarassed, and scratched my arm.

"They call me Arashi Karu, I am the Ultimate Storm Chaser."

"Cool!"

He replied.

"I have heard of storm chasers before, but I have never seen one."

He then laughed, probably because of the joke he made about his blindness.

"I wish that one day you could see me, with your own eyes."

I smiled at him, but he wouldn't notice it I guess.

"So... Uhm, it's nice to talk to you. Let's talk again sometime."

I slowly walked backwards, while looking at the other guy.

"Yeah, SEE you later."

He laughed again.

"Geez, this guy is too positive about his disability."

I thought to myself. As I turned around, I saw a guy in a massive purple cloak, looking down and leaning against the wall like he was sleeping. I gently moved closer, as I have got to right in front of him, I bowed down a little bit because he wasn't that tall.

"Hel-"

I was cut off by a deep and distorted voice.

"My trusty cards told me that I would get to meet a disinterested and trustworthy person that obsessed with the spoilt children of mother nature. Is that person you?"

It was so creepy that I instinctively moved backwards.

"I-I guess...? H-How do you know?"

I slowly moved forward, just to make sure I heard every word of his clearly.

"Like I said, my trusty cards told me."

He spoke again. His distorted voice crept me out, I could feel that he was smirking under that oversized hood he had with his cloak.

"The name is Masaru Yoshi. Im an Ultimate Cartomancer."

The guy continued talking.

"Come get to me when you need my card reading talent, Arashi." He walked away. I had so much things on my mind then. How did he do that? Is that scientifically possible? How did he know my name? What's with his fashion sense?

"Sigh..."

I took a deep breath and went somewhere else to find someone that I hadn't talked to, and I immediately noticed another guy, in another cloak, shedding a sense of mystery.

"Not again..."

I sighed. Slowly approaching him, I waved in front of his face. The hood covered most of the face, leaving his glowing eyes and his two tresses of hair coming out from the hood.

"Hi? My name is Arashi Karu, I am the Ultimate Storm Chaser. What about you, creepy hooded man?"

Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed out from the hood.

"Hi? My name is Arashi Karu, I am the Ultimate Storm Chaser. What about you, creepy hooded man?"

Said the guy in the hood with my voice, I repeat, my voice.

"Wait how did you do that? Don't tell me you are obsessed with magical stuffs too?"

Asked I confusedly. He was silent for a minute, then he reply back with exactly every single word I said. Checking around his black cloak, I noticed a name tag attached to the side.

"Haru Souma... Ultimate Mimicker... Yeah it must be you."

I looked down at the name tag, then looked back up at the man.

"It seems so... Anyway, I have to go now, there are people waiting for me... I hope! Bye, see you later."

I rushed out of there, hoping that he wouldn't reply what I said. No sooner did I leave than I bumped into someone, but he was so light that only he fell onto the floor, while I took no damage.

"Ahh... Are you okay?"

I handed out my right hand, offering some help. The boy grabbed my hand, damn his hand was soft. Having stood up, the cute boy in the dark green jacket with his fur-lined coat on covering his sea-ish blue hair, with even darker green pants and white shoes looked up worriedly.

"Gaaahhhhh... Im so sorry... Are you okay...?"

I gently patted his head, nodding.

"I'm fine. I'm the one who should ask that. Arashi Karu, Ultimate Storm Chaser. You?"

"My name is Bakuha Mamoru... I am a Bomb Defuser."

Said the other guy happily.

"Wow! A Bomb Defuser? That sounds cool. What does it feel like to be under that much pressure, especially when you are this young and small?"

I asked curiously. I couldn't help it.

"Well... The first few times can be a little stressful... But you will get used to it."

Bakuha smiled. His smile is as bright as sunshine, I couldn't help it but smiling back.

"So... You have a girlfriend or...?"

I giggled. Why did I even ask that?

"N-No... I don't have one..."

Bakuha scratched his head.

"Uhm... I really must go, let's talk later."

He looked at one direction, then ran there, waving at me. Looking at the same direction, I could only see Koji, standing in a corner. He seemed rather angry, jeez, what's his problem now? Anyway. At that moment, I noticed someone tapping my back. Turning around, I saw a short boy, with pastel pink hair, a strand of hair was in a vibrant shade of red and a pigtail that reached his shoulder. He was wearing a lab coat and a grey shirt inside. He was smirking peculiarly, which somehow crept me out. I squatted down and waved to him.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

He replied with an over-excited tone:

"Can I have your body parts cut off so that I can dip it in liquid nitrogen?"

Well that's a way to make a good impression.

"No... Thanks?"

"Awe... You'e no fun!"

He pouted, looking straight into my eyes, I giggled and patted his head, he pulled my hand down angrily.

"Uhhmm, hey kiddo. You sounds like a fun one to work with, but how about we introduce ourselves first, ok? My name is Arashi Karu, I'm a Storm Chaser, the Ultimate one, by the way. What about you, cute young one?"

"Brandon's name is Brandon Casper, Brandon is the Ultimate Cryosurgeon, so don't mess with Brandon if you don't want to come back to the Ice Age!"

The boy exclaimed. I heard about this "Cryosurgery" thing before, it's like, dumping liquid nitrogen onto living bodies? I didn't even want to know.

"So... Uh... About your talent-"

I was cut off by the boy.

"It's very unique, right?"

He twirled his pastel pink hair with his index finger.

"This is Brandon's first time in like, 3 years, being outside of Brandon's lab. It's so... warm... Unlike back in the lab... It's so comfortable~ Brandon wants more heat!"

He suddenly went for me and hugged me tightly. I couldn't do anything but stay still and let him hug me for like one or two minutes.

"Ahhhh other human beings are so warm... Unlike those dead bodies back in Brandon's lab."

He released me and smiled at me sweetly, I nodded and smiled back at him. He looked up at me.

"Brandon's gotta go, Brandon wants to hug more people!"

He then ran away, it was so sudden that I didn't have time to say goodbye.

"Well, moving on..."

I saw a group of three people standing near me, so I shrugged and went to say hi.

"Look at all of you! Is this an all-white group? I don't think I'm welcome here."

I accidentally interrupted their conversation, but they didn't seem to be annoyed by that.

"Oh yeah, I just noticed we all wear white! Ryo and my white tees and Kai's white buttoned shirt! What a coincidence!"

Said the guy with white short hair and a weird lighting-like ahoge, with a pair of headphones around his neck.

"Oh yeah... I didn't see that in the beginning..."

Said the slightly shorter male with long grey hair that reached his back, with two small braids on the side. He had red eyes with a red jacket and white hood. He had glasses on, and his arms was wrapped in crêpe rolled bandages.

"I think it's best for us to introduce ourselves. I am Kai Shirogami - Ultimate Zoologist. Nice to meet you."

Said the last guy with black shorts and flippers. He had a brown medical bag with shoulder strap. His hair was brown, tied up into a pony tail, but the characteristic that made him distinguishable was a long scar on his left cheek.

"I am usually called DJ Ryuu, but you can call me Hibiki. You can sure tell my talent is the Ultimate DJ."

Said the person with the headphones.

"I am Ryo. Ryo Keiji. My title is the Ultimate Naturalist. Nice to meet you."

Said the person with the silver hair. He flicked his hair to the back, exposing the two braids.

"Well, my name is Arashi Karu. Unlike you guys, I'm just a Storm Chaser. Nice to meet you guys."

I smiled and replied. Hibiki seemed surprised, while the other two showed no emotion.

"Wow! Storm Chaser?! That sounds effing cool!"

Hibiki exclaimed in excitement.

"I've met and worked with plenty of people that have the same talent as you. One thing for sure they were all dumb and too risky."

Ryo shrugged. I stayed silence.

"Well, I think I'd better go and say hi to the others, you guys should too."

Said Kai as he turned and walked away, the other two and I did the same thing.

As I walked around the room, I had my eye on a small boy with a panda-like hat made out of wool, covering his short dark red hair. He wore a brownish green shirt, with a grey jacket outside, and an identical pair of yellow boots as mine.

"Oh hello cute lil' guy? How are you today-"

I tried to ruffle his hair with my right hand. Instead, he immediately grabbed it and used it to push me backwards. His grip was very tight, and he was a lot stronger than I thought.

"Don't you dare landing one of those filthy fingers on my body, you dirty pig."

Said the other male. Jeez I just wanted to greet, don't make a mountain out of a molehill.

"I-It's okay I just want to say hi.. We still can work this out right? My name is Arashi Karu. I am a Storm Chaser. Who are you?"

I exclaimed, as I pulled my arm back. He also put his hand down, but he still stared at me angrily.

"Satoh Etsuhido. Hunter."

Said the red hair with a taut voice.

"You are strong, jeez, you are still a Hunter after all. But this small body with that strength... You can pack a punch!"

I said in admiration. He didn't seem to be affected by that, he still stared at me. Guessing that he wanted me to leave, I said sorry and left before he could reply to my sorry.

"Kids these days... So doubtful..."

I sighed and walked away. I noticed two other guys talking in a corner. I hoped that they wouldn't be annoyed if I join in.

"What're you guys talking about?" I walked towards those two and asked. The guy in an unbuttoned reddish Hawaiian shirt, a blue shorts with a wave pattern waved at me. He took off his blue headband, fixed his short black hair and put the headband back on.

"Hello dude! We're just chatting 'bout random stuff? Care to join? By the way, my name is Kyosuke Marin, I am a professional Diver, or like some of us like to call it, Ultimate Diver."

"My turn! My fans usually call me Chill, Chilli or Chillgan. I can't tell you my real name. It's a secret!"

The other guy winked. He was wearing a black and red checkered hoodie, with a tee that had some kind of logo on it, and black high top shoes. After fixing his hair, he continued.

"I am the Ultimate Youtuber! I'm not the greatest Youtuber of all time, duh, but my fans regard me as a young sensation, so I guess it makes sense."

"Well, I am Arashi Karu, I am a Storm Chaser."

I offered them a handshake. Chilligan grabbed my hand and shook it slightly, while Kyosuke put in some strength.

"Storm Chaser? Cool! What is it like to stand like, few meters away from a tornado?"

Asked Chilligan curiously.

"Well, you can feel the adrenaline running through your whole body, as well as wind hitting your back, it's like- pushing you closer. For me, it's a really exciting thing to do. Some asked me if I felt afraid. I simply said no. I guess it's in my blood."

I answered honestly, while the other two were speechless for a few moment.

"That sounds so cool. Bring me with you some day please! I want to try that once."

Kyosuke shouted in excitement. Chilligan and I giggled. I shrugged and replied.

"I guess I'll try...? Anyway... I have a few more guys to talk to, see you guys later."

I waved to them and walked away. They seemed to come back to their previous conversation. Then, out of nowhere, a group of three guys approached me.

"Hello dude!"

The boy in the grey hoodie with this weird mascot, short seaweed green hair greeted. He was the one who suggested introducing ourselves to the others.

"Hi guys! Oh, my name is Arashi Karu. I am a Storm Chaser. I seek for natural disasters to study about them. What about you guys?"

I started the conversation first. The guy in the beret with the dirt-color shirt and the orange safety vest outside who hurt his knee previously replied to me first.

"My name is Yuu Shuukichi. You can either call me Yuu or Shuu, I'm okay with both. I'm the Ultimate Architect."

I nodded and waited for the other two.

"My name is Dan Shihara, I'm the Ultimate Drummer. I used to be in a band with some other talented members, but now I play solo. And this is my-"

He pointed to the green-haired boy and coughed a little bit.

"Boyfriend- His name is Kuro Raita, he is the Ultimate Fanfiction Writer."

Yes, sure. 21 male students, at least two gotta be gay, right?

"Stop announcing that publicly."

Kuro yelled at his boyfriend. The other two grinned at their friend.

"Anyway, have you talked to Chilligan yet? OMG HE'S THE BEST, I LOVE HIS CONTENT SO MUCH, I WROTE SO MANY FANFICS BOUT HIM!" He squirted out in happiness. I'm not sure what he was talking about, but he sure was a big fan of Chilli.

"I did talk to him. He seems cool i guess, I don't know. Anyway, I have a few more guys to talk to, so I guess I see you guys later?

I said as the other three nodded. I noticed a guy standing nearby so I went and start a conversation.

"Yo. What's up?"

I tried to be as cool as I can. Am I too old to say that? I don't know. The other guy didn't seem to care much about it. He was in a normal school uniform, but with a black and yellow stripe tie, a black cap with a crown logo on it. He had a pair of headphones hanging on his shoulders, just like Hibiki. One thing is, he was crazy tall, he must be like- 20cm taller than me.

"Let me introduce you... To the GREAT ADRIAN! Or just Adrian. Adrian Arkadata. I'm the Ultimate HACKER! Muahahaha! What's your talent, short fella?"

He introduced himself in a rather dramatic way. I giggled for a minute and then gave him the answer.

"My name is Arashi Karu, I'm the ULTIMATE STORM CHASER!"

I imitated him just for fun. He smiled as well.

"Great! You are the kind of person who is suitable to be my GREAT ACCOMPANY on the DEEPWEB! What do you say?"

"Uhh... I don't know what Deepweb is, and I'm more like a adventurous kind of guy than a computer geek, sorry, we still can be friends right?"

I thought for a moment and refused his request. He seemed disappointed.

"Oh, so you don't want to work with the GREAT ADRIAN?! Suit yourself, yoh will regret afterwards. But anyway, we can be friends for now. Excuse me, I have to invite others to join me on the adventure on the DEEPWEB."

He rushed away after saying that.

"Well... There's the last two guys. After that I'm done."

I ran to the last two guys who was leaning against the wall talking to each other.

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

I waved. The first guy glanced at me, he seemed uninterested. And the other guy, the person who was addicted to leather, looked pissed off.

"...Fine." The first guy answered shortly after my greeting. He had dark blue eye, as deep as the sea, a grey shirt and a red jacket that I assumed most pirates wear. He also had a red bandana to cover his brown hair, a black baldric and a dagger attached to it.

"You normie... Introduce, or get out of here..." Said the leather addicted guy. Looking closer, I could clearly see his lapis color eyes, which made me freeze for a while. He had orange hair and a very weird hairstyle.

"Oh... Ehm... I'm Arashi Karu. I'm a Storm Chaser. The Ultimate Storm Chaser to be clear."

I cleared my throat before introducing myself. After r a few moment of awkward silence, the lapis-eyed guy spoke up.

"I'm impressed by the bravery and the stupidity of people like you. You can be my friend... for now... My name is Chase. Last name is not necessary. This guy..."

He pointed at the Pirate.

"Is Kuroshi Kansuke. You can clearly see he's the Ultimate Pirate. The King of the Ocean."

He said in a curt tone.

"And he's the King of the Code. Chase here is the Ultimate Cryptographer..."

Kuroshi said before whispering into my ear.

"He hates normie so try to act special..."

I nodded in silent.

"So Chase, can you tell me more-"

I was going to ask Chase something before I was cut off by a squeal from the speakers that were on the stage in the gym.

"TESTING...TESTING... HELLO MY PRECIOUS STUDENTS!"

Suddenly, a black and white stuffed bear jumped onto the stage out of nowhere.

"HELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO!"

Nobody replied. They were all shocked and confused. And so was I. It was a fricking stuffed bear, talking and standing, right in front of us.

"HEEYYYYYYYY! YOUR PRINCIPLE IS TALKING!"

"Is this some kind of joke...?"

Satoh decided to speak up first.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A JOKE!? I'M YOUR HEADMASTER AND YOU CALL ME A JOKE!?"

The bear seemed to get angry. After a few moments, he calmed himself down.

"Anyway.. I will let you go with that this time. Make sure there's no next time."

He cleared his throat and continue.

"I AM YOUR PRINCIPLE MONOKUMA, WELCOME YOU TO THE AMA!"

"So when do we start our class? I'm bored with all your speech."

Ryo said grumpily.

"Please... Dont... INTERRUPT ME! There is no class, and there's no studying also... UPUPUPU!"

Monokuma laughed jovially. Everyone else seemed confused. We stayed silent so the bear could continue.

"There's only one way for you guys to "graduate" this school. UPUPUPU... You must... KILL YOUR CLASSMATES!"

Said Monokuma, as he jumped around the stage. We were all left speechless in shock.

"K-K-Kill...?"

Bakuha seem scared, while Koji was standing in a protecting pose, trying to protect Bakuha. Those two seemed really close. I wonder if there's something between them.

"Yes... You must kill your classmates. But here in AMA, we have very high expectations. To escape this school, you must kill TWO of your classmates! UPUPUPU! THIS IS SO FUN! SEEING YOUR SHOCKED FACE MAKES ME WANNA DO THIS ALL DAY UPUPUPU!"

Monokuma kept on laughing, while we were even shocker. Killing two people? Why would I even do that?!

"And therr's some basic rules and information of the other students in these."

Said Monokuma as he gave us some kind of mini tablet.

"This is the E-handbook. I suggest that you open it and read the rules right now."

I followed his words and slide my finger across the screen. The rules were briefly written in the E-handbook.

1\. To graduate, you must kill two of your friends and get away with it as there is no other way to escape.

2\. After each murder, students will be given an amount of time to investigate and after that, they will attend the Class Trial. If they succeed in pointing out the killer, the killer will be punished. If they fail to, then all students except the killer, will receive the punishment.

3\. Each day is devided into two parts. Daytime lasts from 7AM to 10PM and Nighttime is from 10PM to 7AM the next day.

4\. During Daytime, most areas are open, while during Nighttime some of them will be closed.

5\. During Nighttime, if you sleep outside your Dorm Room, you will receive a punishment.

6\. If you break any of the school's facility or have any hostile actions to the principle, you will also be punished.

7\. Additional rules can be added if necessary.

As soon as I finished reading, the Bear spoke up again one last time.

"So, enjoy your semester here and I will see you guys later when I have an announcement to make."

The stage was then filled with smoke. When the smoke disappeared, the Bear was gone, leaving us all in shock.

"I-I-I don't want to be killed!"

"Why must we do this!?"

"No... I'm too young to die... It's not going to happen right...? This is just a joke right...?"

The whole atmosphere was filled with fear and doubt. We really couldn't trust anyone for now.

"Everyone please STOP! I know that this might sound ridiculous, but for now, I think we should go to the dorm and get some rest. We can bring this up and talk about it next morning. Is that good?"

I said loudly so thay everyone could hear. Nobody seemed to oppose, so we all left to the Dorm Hall. Each of our Dorm's door had our 8-bit figure on. I opened mine and walked inside. Just like the classroom I woke up in, the room was big, with a bed in the middle, a closet, with big metal panels on the wall and CCTVs in the corners. I walked inside the bathroom.

"Thank god there's no cameras here..."

I sighed in relief. Well, I guess I should take a rest now. We gonna deal with this tomorrow. I got on the bed, lying face up for a few minutes. The bed was comfy, but I wasn't in the mood for sleeping. Nevertheless, at one point, I dozed off. Before going to sleep, I just hoped everything would come out fine tomorrow, and no one really had to die.

Hope that Matt would work well without me...

Hope that...

We would survive...

...


End file.
